frostrailwaycofandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Railway Corporation Wiki
Hello, everyone. This is robrafgon here. I just want to let everyone know that I am in the process of getting this wikia set up. So, please, refrain from posting or adding anything yet. I'll update the homepage with info about what is done and you can begin adding stuff accordingly. Have questions? Well, there's no forum yet, but you can email to frostrailwayco@hotmail.com, or if you want to get me personally you can contact me through twitter @iRobbedGonzalez. Welcome to the Frost Railway Corporation Wiki Welcome to the Frost Railway Corporation. The FRC appreciates your assistance in the continued defense of reality. Please upload all field data to the Library section. Upload all Fracture reports here. All reports seeking Case Files classificiation must be approved by the Peer Board and the Administration. Letter from the Director : To Agent REDACTED, : The Frost Railway Corporation (aka Fractured Reality Containment, aka FRC) was established to protect the integrity of our reality. We will protect, contain, and if necessary terminate fractures in our plane of existence. This includes infected people, places, and things. Continued existence is paramount and the sacrifice of some to necessitate this is unfortuante, but required. : Through continued research, experimentation, and direct action a solution may be found to this cancer, but until that day the FRC will continue it's work. Work that may be considered evil if our organization's existence ever entered the public eye which is why we will not be in the public eye. Or the government eye. Or any eye that would hinder the defense of reality. As an agent of the FRC you have lost sleep to our endeavor, you lost any idea of normalcy, you have come close to losing your life, but remember what we fight for. We fight for everything. : Your clearance has been extended to Class 2. You now have access to all files in the Library and any declassified Case Files . You are now permitted to enter the Cages with proper authorization. All research grants and equipment requisitions placed by you are still required to be filed through the FRC Requisitions Office. : With your increased clearance I hope I do not need to remind you that your actions and behavior must reflect the increase in rank. Do not misuse your privileges. Do not attempt to access any materials still classified to you. And do not stand in the way of the FRC. You now have access to even more of the world's secrets and even some of our own. I wouldn't have promoted you if I didn't believe you could handle it, but I must still warn you. Everything you thought to be grim about our work is nothing compared to what you will be tasked with now. : On Monday, you will report to Marshal Holloway in Bay 7. He will provide you with your new personal gear as well as the Class 2 handbook. Memorize it. Good luck, Agent. : Sincerely, : The Director Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse